Little Lord Of the House of the Raven
by erestorglorfindel
Summary: A young Lord comes to stay in Rivendell. Will Elladan and Elrohir teach him to have fun? Will Glorfindel teach him to love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. So I came up with this while playing music. Now I myself thinks Erestor should rank higher then he is sooo here you go.**

**Xoxo Russ p.s review and let me know.**

Chapter 1. His Royal Highness.

Elrond's twin sons and I sit in the Lord study waiting for him to speak. All week preparations have been being made for a secret guest and today we would be told. With a sigh he puts down his quill and looks at us.

"Today we are to welcome the Lord of the House of the Raven. He is also my nephew. Elladan and Elrohir...I want you to be on you best behavior. Things are different in his kingdom then they are here." He turns to look at me. "Glorfindel I want you to show him around. He has never been to Rivendell and I wish to make this a pleasant visit"

I nod and Elladan leans forward on his chair.

"Ada why has everything been kept quiet?"

"Well it seems something is after the young Lord and his land is not safe for him at this time" The Lord gets up and fixes his robes. "I want you all to be in the court yard in the next hour."

The twins and I get up and take our leave.

"I wonder what hes like" Elrohir says to his identical twin.

"Probably old and boring" The other loops his arm with Elrohir's and they head down the hall together. Once in my own room I begin to make myself presentable.

I look in the mirror and braid my long golden hair.

"Alright Glorfindel. You look pretty good if I do say so myself" I wink at myself in the mirror and smile. Soon I am standing out in the hot sun with the royal family. I can hear the faint sound of hoofs as horses ride into the court yard. Most of them light in colour but one black on carrying a black haired elf.

With more grace then I could imagine the dark haired elf gets off his horse. A older elf maiden goes over to him and carefully takes the sliver cloak off his shoulders. He wears a long dark blue robe with a dark sliver trim. On his forehead is a delicate looking circlet. This must be him.

As he comes closer I notice his smooth pale skin and his beautiful face with full red lips, enchanting light brown eyes. His long black hair is tied up in a tight ponytail and falls to his slim hips. Truly a rare beauty. He looks so young for a lord. Maybe younger then the twins.

"Welcome to Rivendell my dear nephew. " Elrond smiles and bow his head to the elf to bows back without any emotion on his face.

"I am glad to be here Uncle." His voice to soft and quiet as he looks towards the twins and I.

"These are my sons. Elladan and Elrohir. Your cousins" The twins bow their heads in welcome and respect for the elf carries himself as a lord should. " And this is Glorfindel. My best friend and captain."

"It is very nice to meet you" He looks up at me with those big eyes and instantly my heart melts.

"Elladan, Elrohir and Glrofindel. This is Lord Erestor. Lord of the house of the Raven" My friend introduces. "Come you must be tired from your trip. I have rooms set up for you and one close by for your maid"

The dark lord nods and fallows Elrond inside with the older elf maiden close twins look at me.

"Hes young" Elladan looks towards the palace where he father and cousin went. "But something seems off with him"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Thanks for the reviews 3**

**Xoxo Russ**

Chapter 2 Grown up to fast

Erestor:

Behind me my maid undoes my hair letting the heavy weight of the black lock fall over my shoulders. She starts brushing my hair as I stare as myself in the mirror. My mother had the same colour hair as mine. Sighing I touch the locket around my neck. The last thing she gave me before she was killed.

"Is everything alright, Your highness?"

"Yes Siri. I am just tired"

"Would you like me to prepare a warm bath for you?"

"Yes. That would be lovely" I hold up my hand to tell her to stop brushing. She lays the brush down and hurries onto her new task. While she gets my bath ready I go out onto the balcony that looks over my Uncle's land. My eyes catch gold hair as I spy Captain Glorfindel walking with my cousins who seem to be pushing each other back and forth. Not very prince like. One pushes the other and takes off running being fallowed by his brother leaving a laughing Captain behind.

"What are they doing?" I whisper to myself.

"Your Grace?"

"Yes Siri" I keep looking at my cousins.

"Your bath is ready" I turn to her and she bows her head.

"Thank you. You are dismissed"

Again she bows and hurries out of my room. Inside the bathroom Siri has everything ready for me. I undress and let the warm water take me. I take a deep breath, cover my nose and slip under the water. Only the need for air makes me surface and I push the curtain of black hair from my face. Pulling my knees to my chest I rest my forehead on my arms.

Glrofindel:

I met Elrond in his room as he gets ready for dinner.

"How old is you nephew?"

"He is just a few years younger then the twins. In human years I'd say about nineteen or so"

"How did he become a lord at his age?"

Elrond looks at me with much sadness in his grey eyes.

"It is a sad tale but I will tell you" He takes a deep breath. "From the start. My sister Ellawen was his mother. She and his father met here. It was well known that he liked to share his bed with many females and it was also rumored that he could not father children but Ellawen got pregnant. Lord Alastor was furious. He did not want children but there was no stopping and nine months later I helped deliver the heir. Erestor. And my sister was wed to the lord."

Elrond sits on his bed and continues the story.

"She sent me many letters telling me how Erestor showed great interest in music, reading and writing but his father kept the boy on a tight leash...so to speak. He kept Erestor inside at all times. He never experienced the joy of friendship or fun. Not long ago my sister was brutally murdered in front of Erestor by the same unknown creature that hunts him now. I had thought things could not get worse for my little nephew but they did. Lord Alastor took his own life leaving Erestor to find him."

"My god. That is horrible" I shake my head hardly believing my ears.

"yes and soon after Erestor was crowned lord and his childhood over. Too soon"

Once he is done getting ready I go with him to his nephew's room. I keep going over the story but it never gets better.

The young lord opens his door with his hair unbound and maybe a little damp.

"Good evening dear nephew. Did you rest well?"

"Yes. Uncle. Thank you." He gives Elrond a little bow letting the long hair slide like silk over his shoulders. His circlet stands out on the darkness of his hair.

"I came to escort you to the dinning hall"

With a small nod of his head the younger elf shuts his door and walks arm and arm with his uncle. I can help but notice that his hair moves with every little movement he makes.

Through out dinner he remains quiet. i watch him subconsciously play with his food with his fork as he watches the twins bicker. Lightly tapping Elrond on the shoulder I motion toward his nephew.

"I believe there is some amusement in his eyes" I whisper and Elrond softly smiles. Those dark eyes sparkle a little as he watches his cousins.

"It is not much but it warms my heart"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey 2 chapter today I thinks.**

**xoxo russ**

Chapter 3 Little Lord to the market

Glorfindel:

The morning sun shines in the windows of the Rivendell palace. Elves are busy with their daily activities. In the dinning hall sits little Lord Erestor reading a book. Today he seems to be dressed a little more casually. His shirt is a deep red with long bell sleeves and black pants cover his long thin legs to dark leather boots. Still very lord like with his hair braided back from his face. at the end of the braid there are a few raven feathers. His circlet glitters in the sun.

"Good Morning Lord Erestor"

He jumps a little and looks around. He lets out a breath as he sees me.

"Good morning to you as well Captain." He whispers and keeps reading as I sit down beside him.

"The twins and I were wondering if you like to come with us to the weekly market"

"What is a market?" The lord asks with a little tilt to his head making him looking adorable. You have got to be kidding me..

"You've never been to a market?" He shakes me head.

"Then you must join us." Elrohir says as he enters the room tossing a apple up and down. "It'll be something to do on this boring morning"

"I shall join you I think"

"I want you, Elladan and Erestor to take cloaks with you. I sense rain coming and I do not want any of you to catch a cold" My friend takes his place at the table and drinks some tea a servant brings him.

"Sick?" I think for a moment then remember. "Oh right. Half-elf. I keep forgetting. So Lord Erestor, You are half-elf as well?"

"I am three-fourths elf and one-forth human. Half is fine yes" His long pale fingers gently turn the pages. Once Elladan joins us the three royals and I head to the market.

Lord Erestor looks around with wide eyes at all the people. The place is in full swing with many tables set up with people selling all sorts of odds and ends. The sellers know the twins and I will since we seem to make this a weekly thing but they stare a little at the young Lord who keeps his head down showing his shy side. Women pass him covering their faces slightly and giggle trying to win his attention.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I walk beside him as the twins wonder off to find new things for their growing collection.

"It is very loud. There are so many people"

"There is"

He stops at one of the tables and picks up a small music book.

"It plays a beautiful tune, My lord." The table owner smiles and bows to him. With out speaking he turns the key to the box and listens as it begins to play.

"This song. My mother used to sing it to me as a child" His says as his runs his fingers along the box.

"You should get it" Lord Erestor nods and pays the man. Together we continue to walk around. He keeps quiet as I talk. The twins find us after some time each carrying a bag with smiles on their faces. "Got some good things?"

"Oh yes." Elladan says showing me a odd looking green glass bottle. "Did you find anything Cousin?"

Lord Erestor nods and keeps stroking the music box. Suddenly the sky darkens and rain drops start to fall. Quickly the half-elves put on their cloaks and cover their heads with the hoods.

"Cousin have you made your choice yet?" Asks Elrohir and we hurry back to the palace.

"Choice?"

"Yes. The choice of reminding one of the Elves or the life of men."

"Oh. No I have yet to make that choice. I assume you have yet to do the same" The young elf warps his cloak around him and both twins nod. Back at the palace the lord asks me to show him the library where he sits by the fireplace and starts to read.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a kitten sleeping on my shoulder...**

**xoxo **

Glorfindel

I take the young lord Erestor around the gardens of Rivendell. He stays quiet as I tell all about the history. His maid fallows us close. She makes me a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Lord Erestor. Are you alright?"

"Oh yes. I just have a lot on my mind" He looks up at the sunset. It makes his already beautiful face glow.

"I bet you do. I can't imagine being a lord at your age"

"To be honest I never wanted this. I wanted to write, to be a scribe. In my lessons as a child my best classes were history and literature but enough babbling I would love to hear more about this amazing place."

We continue our way and as we are about to into the house the twins stop us on the steps.

"There you two are.."Elladan says.

"We've been looking.."His brother says and Elladan continues.

"Evert where. We want to know.."

"If you wanted to come.."

"To out bon fire" The twins finish at the same time smiling at each other. Young Erestor looks at them amazed.

"It's creepy when they do that" I whisper to him and he nods. "I'm up for a bon fire. What do you think Lord Erestor?"

"What is a bon fire?" He asks clearly confused.

"You'll have to come to find out" The younger twin takes hold of Erestor's hand and starts to almost drag him back down the steps. Elladan and I fallow laughing at the look on the lords face.

They take us to a pile of wood not to far into the woods. They light the wood and we watch as it goes up in flames. Young Erestor seems fascinated. Different from be all serious.

"Glorfindel? Have any good stories?" The twins sit on the ground and I join them. Erestor keeps standing.

"Stories? None that you two haven't heard but I guess I could think up something" As I tell a story I watch Erestor's maid as she paces a little. What is her problem?

Erestor finally takes a seat on the ground beside me and watches me as I tell the story.

"Did you really beat the Balrog?" he asks with a hand in his chin bring out more of his young age. Very cute.

"I really did"

The wind blows and Erestor hugs himself from the cold. Before his maid gets to him I take my cloak off and wrap it around him. He looks at me in shock with a small blush on his face.

"Thank you" As he turns away I can see a small smile and the twins nudge each other. His maid sends me a nasty glare. As the night winds down and we all head inside I take the chance to walk Erestor to his room. I think I am falling for him. No I don't think, I know I am. We stop at his door and he plays with his hands.

" I want to thank you for today. It was not what I am use to but it was a good change"

"Of course. I find your company very enjoyable. Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? Just us? I'd love to get to know you better"

"I think I would like that. Thank you for the invite." He smiles for the second time tonight.

"Great. I will let you get some sleep. Good night."

"Good Night" He whispers and goes into his room. I think I can get him to open up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy alll it's russ. How is yas?**

**Enjoy and Review**

**xoxo Russ**

My maid and I walk down the to where I am to meet Captain Glorfindel. I smooth out invisible wrinkles from my robes to make sure I look perfect.

"My grace, this seems like a bad idea. That captain does not sit right with me"

"Siri. You always say that about people I meet. He interests me and I find him kind" I feel a small blush come to my face and I nervously twist my pony tail. "For the afternoon I am dismissing you since I can handle a simple meeting on my own"

"But my lord.." She starts to protest but stops as I raise my hand.

"Siri I will be fine. Go take a walk or do something you like to do" With that I leave her and continue alone. I find the captain talking with my uncle. The sun from the window shines on his hair and brings out the blue in his eyes. He looks towards me and smiles widely.

"You look beautiful" Our eyes meet and I feel warm. "Are you still up to having lunch with me?"

"Of course"

"Well you two have a good time" My uncle pats my shoulder "Enjoy yourself Erestor"

As he leaves the captain links his arm with mine and takes me out into the sun.

"I thought outside would be prefect"

He takes me to a sparkling river surrounded by tall trees and soft grass. It is truly a beautiful setting.

"Wow." I whisper and keep looking around. He shows me to a comfortable blanket with has some of my favorite foods on it.

"I asked Elrond what you liked to eat. I hope he was right"

"Oh thank you Captain. It is perfect"

He laughs as we sit.

"You can call me Glorfindel" He hands me a glass of cherry juice.

"Thank you and you call me Erestor"

He passes me plate with all different fruits. Something I love to eat. As I set my hand down on the blanket it comes down on his. Our eyes meet and I quickly try to pull my hand away but he stops me. Why does he make me feel all warm? His other hand comes and gently storks the top of my hand that he holds.

"You have really soft hands and tiny. Very delicate." To my surprise he brings my hand up and kisses it. "Just like you"

"I don't understand what your saying" I bite my lip a little.

"Well I find you very beautiful and wish to be closer to you. I know we don't know each other that well but I want to know everything about you. I want to court you" The blue eyes look deep into mine making my heart race.

"Court me?"

"Yes. It is a bit soon so take your time to give me an answer until then I would love to know more about you. What do you think?"

"Well I would love to know more about you to and I will think about it."

"That sounds good to me" Glorfindel leans over and presses a kiss to my cheek that makes me blush. "Now tell me some facts about the beautiful Erestor"

"Um..Well as you know Lord Elrond is my uncle and his sister was my mother who died not long ago. My father...also passed which is why I am in the position I am in. As a child I was limited to things only my father wished me to do. I do not think I ever had a friend in my life. Well until I met you. I cannot say my life has been anything but dull and quiet. Something I have gotten use to."

As I talk Glorfindel gently hugs me. We are taken from the conversation but a rustling sound in the tree above us and we both look up.

"What was that?" I whisper to him. The feeling of being watched comes over me.

" I'm not sure but it is not giving off a good vibe. Let us take a walk and continue our chat"

I nod and we leave the area.


End file.
